Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3
Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 (戦国無双 Chronicle 3, Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3) is the latest Chronicles entry which uses Samurai Warriors 4 as its base. Unlike its predecessor, the producer says this title is a "brand new entry" into the series. He hints that it will include Xtreme Legends-like features. Buy the game new to receive a Santa outfit serial code for both genders. The Premium Box edition includes an artbook containing new illustrations for every playable Samurai Warriors character, a CD containing Chronicles original and remix music, autographs from the protagonist voice actors, and 15 character postcards. The Gamecity Set from Gamecity Shopping adds a wall tapestry and the same merchandise from the TV special Gamecity Set to the purchase. Gamecity Shoppers can receive an original clear file with their purchase. If buyers reserve the game from the same site before November 24, they can choose an autograph from one of the "Gi Trio" voice actors. my GAMECITY users can purchase the packaged versions of this game and/or Sengoku Musou 4-II to receive serial codes for rare merchandise. The Digital Download version costs $39.99, 3DS version coming to a total of $42.73 due to tax. It takes up 2.0GB for the PSVita version, and 12695 blocks for the 3DS version. Gameplay *Protagonists have Hyper Attacks, Mighty Strikes, and Rage Attacks for their default weaponry. Further customization options are planned. *Playable characters have a combat maneuver gauge ala Empires titles that can be used during battle. Each character can use a special maneuver to help the ally side once certain conditions are met. *The producer stated that many missions encourage the player to rely on character switching to succeed them. *Character interactions with the playable cast have been heightened compared to previous titles. Protagonists can additionally earn a playable character's costume and "what-if" story branches in Chronicle Mode by building friendship levels with them. *Hypothetical routes can unlock special mission objectives for the playable cast. *Players can use their funds to improve a castle town and its standard shop. A blacksmith for specific weapon alterations and the tea room seen in cutscenes are new facilities. Players can invite multiple characters to the tea room to boost friendship ratings and to experience unique conversations; upgrade it to increase the number of seats available per visit. * Dream Castle Mode is a revised Gold Rush or Time Attack Mode from Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Players can compete for online rankings and earn a class rank for their avatar. Guest characters are slated to appear as enemy NPCs. *Completing various objectives to bolster the player's war career. War career is equivalent to game completion and is visibly judged by revealing miniatured character illustrations separated on a 6x4 square grid. One objective is placed on one square panel, and there are eight illustrations available. *Online friendships can be used to earn points for weapon customization. Routine online messages from the developers will continue to be sent to players of both ports. *Downloadable content will include scenarios, music, and edit character parts. Modes Story Mode The story mode of the game that follows the Protagonist as the major events of the Sengoku era unfold. The layout is similar to historical mode in Samurai Warriors 3, with events littered between the battles on a scroll timeline. Alternate histories are offered this time around as well, serving as side stories and what if scenarios. Challenge Mode A secondary mode similar to the Gold Rush mode from Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Three stages are selectable: *Ōsaka Castle *Azuchi Castle *Edo Castle Points are earned as a separate currency in this mode, which are earned from defeating officers, completing missions, hidden in boxes, and completing combos. These points are saved after every run and can be exchanged for items, weapon upgrades, gold, experience, and level 5 weapons for each character. Castle Town A sub-mode available from both Story Mode and Challenge Mode after completing two battles in Story Mode. Within this mode, different options are available. The shop, blacksmith, and tea house can all be upgraded to improve their abilities. *Shop - where gems and equipment can be purchased. *Blacksmith - upgrades weapons to new tiers, improved stats, and weapon skills *Tea House - Improves characters favor and hosts extra events outside of the main stories *Invest - Improves the levels of the shop, blacksmith, and tea house from level 1 to 10 *Training Area - Up to four characters can be selected to gain extra training from battles when they do not directly participate in the battle. Network Mode This mode allows SpotPass to be managed, game updates to be checked and downloaded, and access to the DLC shop. Vault Keeps track of game stats, including the eight battle history panels, objectives, events, end galleries, music, character levels, items, war arts, horses, and favor. Encyclopedia Provides brief historical information for playable characters, generic officers, and battles. Unlike Samurai Warriors 4, the encyclopedia is entirely unlocked from the start. Settings Allows controls, sound, displays, and game data to be customized. Stages One new stage was added to the game: *Nagaragawa Trophies Differences between ports *Graphics are at a higher resolution for the PS Vita port. Enemies appear with less frequency but the text has been enlarged for the 3DS port. *PS Vita users can transfer their ''Samurai Warriors 4'' downloadable content for free. *Save data bonuses are specific to each port. Related Media Director Kataoka demonstrated the game online on September 19, 14:15 JST. It was one of the playable demos at Koei Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 booth. It was one of the Koei titles present for the PlayStation LIVE Circuit 2014. Kataoka gave live Chronicle 3 presentations and explanations on Denjin☆Gacha! (December 4, 22:40 JST) and PlayCommu Cafe (December 5, 20:00 JST). A NicoNico Live broadcast was scheduled November 5, 17:00 (JST). New information for the series's anniversary and Sengoku Musou was first revealed at the event. Snippets of the voice actor sections can be seen on MAiDiGiTV's Youtube channel. The experience trial can be downloaded November 6. Gamecity is publishing a guidebook for completionists. Gallery Swchronicle3-jpn3dscover.jpg|Japanese Boxart External Links *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Japanese website *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Official promotional video Category:Games